Kevin did 11 fewer squats than Luis around noon. Luis did 25 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Explanation: Luis did 25 squats, and Kevin did 11 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $25 - 11$ squats. He did $25 - 11 = 14$ squats.